Enji Todoroki i Hawks kontra Hood
Enji Todoroki i Hawks kontra Hood to walka pomiędzy Endeavorem i Hawksem przeciwko Hoodowi. Prolog mały|lewo|190px|[[High-End|Tajemnicza istota leci w stronę Endeavora i Hawksa]] Hawks i Endeavor są w restauracji i prowadzą ze sobą rozmowę. Endeavor po chwili przerwał paplaninę Hawska i przeszedł do konkretów. Enji powiedział, że od czasu incydentu z All For One'em nie było żadnego potwierdzenia o pojawieniu się Nomu. Hawks zasugerował dwie opcje, a gdy Endeavor poprosił o dowód, Hawks powiedział, że to tylko plotki a wkurzony Enji zaczął wychodzić. Hawks powstrzymał Endeavora i zaczął mówić o tym, że fałszywe plotki o Nomu są rozsiewane po kraju. Wkurzony Endeavor zapytał się go, o co mu chodzi, a ten mu odpowiedział, że chce, żeby Endeavor był bohaterem nr 1, na którym ludzie mogą polegać i stworzyć świat, w którym bohaterowie mają więcej wolnego czasu. Wzrok Todorokiego natychmiastowo skierował się w stronę lecącej w ich stronę istoty. Gdy tajemniczy przeciwnik zaatakował, Endeavor kazał Hawksowi ewakuować cywili będących w budynku i postanowił sam się z nim uporać.Manga Boku no Hero Academia; Rozdział 186, strony 9-18 Bitwa mały|lewo|190px|High-End rzuca Endeavorem w budynek Używając swojego daru, Endeavor unosi się w powietrzu, co zadziwiło Hawksa. Przeciwnik zaczął się regenerować po wcześniejszym ataku ze strony Enjiego i zapytał się go, czy myślał, że tak słabym ogniem go zabije. Po chwili Nomu ruszył na niego, a ten szybko odpowiedział Flashfire Fist - Hell Spider. Na jego nieszczęście, przeciwnik uniknął ciosu i rzucił Endeavorem w budynek. Następnie chwycił Enjiego i zniszczył nim górną część budynku. Hawks uratował spadających cywili i zranił High-Enda swoim darem. Wykorzystując tę sytuację, Endeavor ponownie zaatakował Hell Spiderem, jednakże nie przyniosło to żadnego skutku.Manga Boku no Hero Academia; Rozdział 187, strony 7-17 mały|prawo|190px|Endeavor trafiony w twarz Używając swojego daru, Endeavor niszczy na drobne kawałki zniszczoną część budynku, która leciała na cywili. Hawks i Enji cofnęli się, a bohater, który ogarniał chaos, zaatakował High-Enda, odwracając przy tym jego uwagę. Endeavor wykorzystał tę sytuację i zaatakował Nomu. High-Endowi udało się użyć białych Nomu, którzy spadli na ulicę miasta i zaczęli atakować cywili. Hawks zostawił High-Enda i Endeavora sam na sam i poszedł ratować sytuację. Nomu zauważył, że Endeavor przez efekt uboczny swojego daru jest słabszy i rzucił się na Todorokiego. Endeavor wycofał się lekko do tyłu i użył Prominence Burn, które spaliło ciało przeciwnika. Jak się okazało, High-End w ostatniej chwili oddzielił głowę od reszty ciała, dzięki czemu mógł się zregenerować i ciężko zranić Endeavora. Gdy Enji leżał na ruinach budynku, High-End stał nad swoim przeciwnikiem i zastanawiał się, czy w pobliżu jest ktoś silniejszy.Manga Boku no Hero Academia; Rozdział 188, strony 1-12 mały|lewo|190px|Prominence Burn Wkurzony Endeavor rzucił się na odwróconego High-Enda. Nomu okazał się szybszy i to on uderzył swojego przeciwnika. Nomu zaczął siać zniszczenie. Endeavor z trudem podniósł się po potężnym ciosie przeciwnika i rzucił się na High-Enda, który leciał w stronę cywili, którzy uciekali. High-End zaatakował Endeavora, który był blisko niego, lecz to go nie powstrzymało i nadal kierował się w stronę High-Enda. Hawks za pomocą swojego daru uderzył Nomu i jednocześnie wzmocnił siłę Endeavora.Manga Boku no Hero Academia; Rozdział 189, strony 3-15 Endeavor uderzył High-Enda w głowę, zadając mu przy tym ciężkie obrażenia. Gdy Enji i Nomu walczyli ze sobą w zwarciu, Hawks ostatkami sił wzmocnił siłę Todorokiego, który poleciał z High-Endem do góry. Gdy byli już wystaczająco wysoko, Endeavor użył ponownie Prominence Burn.Manga Boku no Hero Academia; Rozdział 190, strony 1-8 Następstwa mały|prawo|190px|Zwycięska poza Endeavora Endeavor i High-End spadają na ziemię, ale łapie ich bohater, który ogarniał chaos. Hawks biegnie w ich stronę, a w oddali, Enjiego, który wykonuje swoją zwycięską pozycję. Endeavor zaczyna opadać ze zmęczenia, ale łapie go Hawks, który pomaga mu usiąść. Hawks żartuje, że Endeavor wykonał tę samą pozycję, którą wykonał All Might, kiedy pokonał All for One'a. Enji mówi, że ma kiepski start jako bohater nr 1, a Hawks odpowiada z uśmiechem na twarzy, że jego zwycięstwo zdecydowanie jest ogromne. Tę radosną chwilę przerywa Dabi, który pojawia się przed nimi.Manga Boku no Hero Academia; Rozdział 190, strony 9-14 Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Enji Todoroki & Hawks vs. Hood Kategoria:Walki